


Food

by SherlockianWhovian



Series: Killy Cat [27]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Humor, Killian Cat, Killy Cat, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 09:56:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14102877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherlockianWhovian/pseuds/SherlockianWhovian
Summary: Based on this Tumblr prompt: Killy Cat doesn’t want to eat his boring cat food, he wants what Emma is eating.





	Food

“There you go, babe. I’m sorry it’s late.“ Emma said as she placed the bowl of cat food down for her furry pirate. She’d got stuck in the store for longer than she’d expected so she’d been home almost an hour late for Killian’s dinner time. He usually ate a little earlier in his cat form, giving his furry body plenty of time to digest the food before he cuddled up with her in the evenings.

Killian looked at the food bowl with a tilt of his head before he looked back up at her and meowed, nodding his head towards the steak that she was cooking on the hob.

“Not happening. When you’re a cat, you eat cat food.“ she replied to his unspoken question, turning away from him to focus on her cooking, “We’ve had this discussion before. I’m not spending a fortune in both time and money to cook separate cat-friendly meals.“

“Ow!“ she gasped as she felt claws dig into her shin as Killian used his paw to get her attention. She looked down at him with a raised eyebrow and he let go of her leg, changing tactics and instead moving to lean his body against hers with his tail curled around her leg.

“Better, but you’re still not having steak.“ she told him with a chuckle at his huff of disappointment. In human form, his facial expressions always told her what he was thinking, but in cat form it was his body language and verbal responses that allowed her to tell what he wanted.

Killian slunk away from her and over to the food bowl. He sniffed at the food and sat down beside the bowl, resting his head on his front paws as he began to meow sadly. He knew how to push her into giving him what he wanted, he’d learnt that early on in his cat transformations, but he was careful not to play that card too often.

“Babe…“ Emma sighed as she listened to his sad little cries, glancing over at him, “You can have one small piece of my steak, but then you need to eat the entire pouch of cat food.“

Killian was immediately up on his paws again, weaving his way in between her legs and bounding around as he celebrated his victory.


End file.
